La Vagabonde
by Tsukiba
Summary: Alors que Trafalgar Law tombe malade, Penguin décide de sortir faire quelques courses. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec le second des Kid Pirates sur cette île d'aspect si simple - mais après tout, le Nouveau Monde est un océan plein de surprises. fem!Penguin / Killer . Rated M pour des scènes de violence assez explicites.
1. Introduction

**Petit blabla de l'auteure**

Salut salut c'est Tsukiba ! Je viens faire un tour du côté du Fandom de One Piece. Le scénario est venu tout seul, je n'ai absolument rien préparé à l'avance pour cette fic. De la pur impro à chaque ligne ! C'est tellement rare, la plupart du temps je passe des heures à écrire mes fiches et à voire chaque détail à l'avance, quand je me mets derrière le clavier en principe je sais _exactement_ où je vais. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec un scénario trop recherché, et parce que ça fait du bien d'écrire un truc insignifiant de temps en temps, il est possible qu'il y ait de petites failles dans le scénario par rapport au manga. Je vais vraiment me concentrer sur la _psychologie_ des personnages.

Une dernière chose, parce que je sais que la question va m'être posée : j'ai mis le rating à M pour des scènes de violence, pas de sexe (si dois y'avoir une scène de sexe explicite elle sera dans un one-shot à part, et je ne l'écrirais que si on me la demande). Je trouve que ça ne se prête pas à la façon dont est abordée la psychologie des personnages et que ça débarquerait un peu de nulle part. Donc quitte à faire du fan-service, je préfère le séparer carrément !

Que dire de plus, ça va être assez court par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, je ne pense pas dépasser les dix chapitres. Pour ceux qui me suivraient sur **Cœur de Pierre**, les chapitres ici seront un peu plus long (je fais en moyenne 3-4 pages word pour Cœur de Pierre, ici c'est 5 pages le chapitre, plus l'introduction qui est plus courte). Sinon je n'ai pas de bêta sur ce fandom, donc désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye d'en supprimer un maximum !

**Disclaimer **: One Piece ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, c'est la propriété du génialissime Maître Oda, je me contente de piocher de façon éhontée dans son univers pour assouvir mon besoin d'écriture avec un minimum de réflexion.

* * *

**Introduction **

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule une respiration rauque et inégale venant perturber le silence presque religieux qui y régnait. Une violente crise de toux secoua soudain la forme tremblante dans le lit et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir la forme sombre et androgyne d'un homme en contre jour. Le nouvel arrivant poussa un juron avant de se précipiter au chevet du malade pour l'aider à se redresser, dégageant ainsi ses voies respiratoires.

\- Cap'tain...

Le gémissement du nouvel arrivant arracha un sourire fatigué à l'homme alité.

\- Penguin... tu sais que j'ai juste besoin de temps. Je ne vais pas mourir.

\- Evidemment, répondit Penguin en serrant la main de son capitaine dans la sienne, le grand Trafalgar Law ne peut pas être vaincu par quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une grippe.

\- Bronchopneumonie, corrigea machinalement le chirurgien avant de tousser de nouveau.

Une nouvelle personne apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Cap'tain, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non c'est bon, Sachi. J'ai juste besoin de dormir jusqu'à ce que les antibiotiques aient fait effet.

Hochant la tête, le pirate dans l'encadrement de la porte appela doucement son camarade qui serra la main de Law avant de se lever pour laisser le chirurgien se reposer.

\- Il est plus faible de jour en jour, murmura Penguin une fois la porte fermée derrière lui.

Silencieux, Sachi lui fit signe de le suivre jusque dans le salon de la suite que les Heart Pirates occupaient actuellement. La bronchopneumonie soudaine de leur capitaine les avaient prit au dépourvut au lendemain d'un combat contre un équipage pirate du Nouveau Monde, alors que leur matériel médical avaient besoin de réparations. Les Heart Pirates n'avaient pas eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter sur l'île la plus proche, espérant qu'elle soit habitée. Par chance, cela avait été le cas et bien que seule une ville portuaire soit présente sur l'île, elle était assez grande pour avoir plusieurs médecins et auberges.

Bien sûr Law s'était auto-diagnostiqué dès les premiers symptômes, permettant à son équipage d'aller lui chercher les antibiotiques adaptés. Son corps peinait juste à lutter contre l'infection alors qu'il était trop faible pour se soigner lui même, et la seule chose que les pirates pouvaient faire était d'attendre le rétablissement de leur capitaine bien-aimé.

\- Il a besoin de manger, déclara Penguin en se laissant tomber dans un canapé à côté de Bepo. Il n'a quasiment rien avalé depuis plus de quatre jours.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment en état de mâcher quoi que ce soit, remarqua Sachi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Et le cap'tain mit à part, tu as besoin de te ménager, Penguin.

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit et Sachi ne dit rien de plus tandis qu'il s'affairait à faire du thé – le second des Heart Pirates pouvait être une sacrée tête de mule quand il s'y mettait. Une odeur délicate et parfumée envahit bientôt l'air et l'initiative du jeune homme fut accueillie avec des grognements satisfaits de la part des membres de l'équipage présent à l'auberge. Le reste des Heart Pirates était au sous-marin à l'heure actuelle, occupé à remettre d'aplomb une partie de leur système médical défaillant tandis que leurs nakamas veillaient sur Law. Penguin refusa la tasse de thé que lui offrit Sachi pour aller se faire un café.

\- T'en es à combien aujourd'hui ?

Agacé, Penguin reposa un peu trop fort la cafetière sur le comptoir avant de répondre d'un ton légèrement plus sec que d'habitude.

\- Six.

\- Arrêtes, reprit Sachi. Juste... arrêtes ça Pen, c'est pas en te ruinant la santé que tu vas rendre la sienne au cap'tain.

\- Penguin, gémit Bepo. Il est à peine treize heures...

Penguin ne répondit rien, mais quand il revint dans le salon sa démarche ne trahissait aucune colère. Le pirate se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de se tourner vers ses nakamas qui le regardaient avec un air de sincère inquiétude. Un sourire franc se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais prendre un bain.

Le pirate eut le temps de voire l'air soulagé de Bepo et le sourire de ses nakamas avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il retira son chapeau en soupirant avant de jeter un coup d'œil critique à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses courts cheveux d'un blanc pur de neige se dressaient en mèches rebelles sur son crâne, pointant dans toutes les directions possibles et imaginables tandis que ses grands yeux verts ourlés de longs cils étaient soulignés de cernes presque aussi prononcés que celles de son capitaine. Soupirant, Penguin ouvrit la fermeture de sa combinaison trop grande avant de s'en débarrasser sans cérémonie, l'abandonnant par terre avant de faire subir le même sort à son t-shirt.

Son corps tout entier se révélait à présent dans le miroir, depuis ses longues jambes jusqu'à ses épaules rondes, de masquant plus rien de la douce courbure de ses hanches. Soupirant, la jeune femme se mit de profil, vérifiant la tenue de ses bandages. Cela faisait bien trois jours que Penguin n'avait pas fait un tour par la salle de bains, toute à son inquiétude pour son capitaine. Sa propre odeur commençait à se signaler à son odorat, mais au moins les bandages rendant sa poitrine presque parfaitement plate n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Des années d'expérience avaient rendu son apparence féminine indétectable sous sa combinaison malgré sa poitrine indubitablement présente.

Ses sous-vêtements rejoignirent cependant bien vite le reste par terre, et la jeune femme fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire avant de passer rapidement sous la douche pour ne pas souiller l'eau du bain. Penguin resta une bonne heure dans l'eau, ne sortant que lorsque tous ses muscles tendus par l'inquiétude et la fatigue furent totalement détendus. Se séchant rapidement, la pirate se banda correctement la poitrine avant de passer un t-shirt et un shorty propre – tous ses précédents vêtements atterrirent directement dans le panier à linge sale, combinaison comprise. Elle en avait prit une propre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

C'est donc détendue, le col de sa combinaison remonté jusqu'en haut et son sempiternel bonnet couvrant la quasi-totalité de son visage que Penguin sortit de la pièce – dans un grand nuage de vapeur.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

La question de Sachi était sincère, et la jeune femme sourit – ce que personne ne pu voire avec son col - avant de hocher la tête. Ses pensées se tournèrent cependant de nouveau vers son capitaine et elle se laissa tomber par terre en tailleur, plongée dans ses réflexions. Finalement, la pirate leva la tête vers son nakama.

\- Il a besoin de manger, Sachi.

\- Pen, soupira le jeune homme, on en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois. Pour l'instant le plus simple est de le nourrir par intraveineuse.

La jeune femme grogna.

\- Tu sais que ça ne fait que le maintenir en vie, ça ne lui redonne pas de forces. Il a besoin d'avoir quelque chose de chaud dans son estomac ! Quelque chose de mou et de facile à digérer, comme... De la _compote_ !

Frappée de plein fouet par son idée, Penguin s'était levée soudainement en prononçant ce dernier mot.

\- Je ne sais pas, hésita Sachi, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul dans cet état. Si jamais on nous attaquait...

\- Pas de souci, je vais y aller seule. Il y a un marchand de fruits et légumes à cinq ou six rues de là, j'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes.

La réticence du jeune homme était palpable, et Bepo fronça ses sourcils d'ursidé.

\- C'est le Nouveau Monde Penguin, tu ne peux pas te promener seule comme ça, fit l'ours. Désolé...

\- Non tu as raison, reprit Sachi, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Ecoutez les gars, je comprends votre inquiétude mais tout va bien se passer, je vais juste aller acheter des pommes au coin de la rue. Si il y avait un Shichibukai ou un amiral sur l'île, on serait déjà au courant.

Alors que Sachi allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Penguin leva les yeux au ciel – ce que personne ne pu voire à cause de son chapeau – en levant un main devant elle, montrant ainsi que la conversation était terminée. Seul Law aurait été en mesure de contester sa décision à présent, et le capitaine des Heart Pirates n'était clairement pas en état de le faire.

\- J'en ai pour vingt minutes, répéta-t-elle fermement en glissant quelques berrys dans une des nombreuses poches de sa combinaison, tout va bien se passer.

Sur ce elle sortit de la suite, agitant la main par-dessus son épaule comme ses nakamas lui demandaient une dernière fois d'être prudent – Penguin avait l'habitude que l'on exécute ses ordres, et il était peine perdue tenter de la retenir lorsqu'elle avait cet air-la.

* * *

Note : Comme dit dans le résumé, c'est un fem!Penguin x Killer... Donc Penguin est une femme. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ça aussi c'est venu tout seul. La partie de son visage que l'on voit et son apparence générale sont assez androgynes selon moi pour qu'il puisse être une femme sous couverture – mais très honnêtement ces arguments me sont venus après coup.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (ne vous forcez pas pour autant, it's a free country !). Le premier chapitre arriveras dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

_Bon pique-nique !_

Tsukiba


	2. Chapitre 1

**Petit blabla de l'auteure**

Salut salut c'est Tsukiba ! Avant que vous ne lisiez la suite, il faut souligner un point :

**ATTENTION ! Cette fiction est rated M (déconseillée au moins de 18 ans) pour une bonne raison ! Il y a de la description de violence physique et de torture dans ce chapitre ! Ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de choses. **Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il y a une utilisation barbare de la troisième personne. Je fais des tests de style !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Penguin avait bien fait de sortir. Le soleil et l'air marin soufflant doucement sur la ville lui firent du bien après une semaine enfermée dans la suite à attendre que Law montre des signes d'amélioration. Mais ce qui avait commencé comme une simple bronchite avait dégénéré de façon si soudaine en une violente bronchopneumonie que les Heart Pirates s'étaient soudain mis à craindre pour la vie de leur capitaine. En bon docteur, celui-ci les avait rassurés, affirmant que la maladie était bien moins dangereuse que les symptômes ne le faisaient croire. Ca n'avait pas empêché Penguin de se précipiter à son chevet à chaque crise de toux – elle était mécanicienne, pas médecin !

Peut être que Sachi avait raison, et qu'elle s'inquiétait trop.

La trajet jusqu'au marchand de fruits et légumes se fit sans incident notable, les ruelles de la ville bien qu'étroites étant désertes en ce début d'après midi. L'étalage était tenu par un homme jovial d'une cinquantaine d'année, et il lui recommanda des pommes d'un jaune terne ne payant pas de mine, mais qui apparemment était délicieuses une fois cuites. N'ayant pas spécialement de connaissance en la matière, la pirate lui fit confiance et en acheta deux kilos, histoire d'avoir de quoi en faire assez pour les autres aussi. Des abricots à l'air prometteurs attirèrent l'attention de la jeune fille qui décida d'en acheter trois ou quatre, juste pour le plaisir.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de s'accorder quoi que ce soit dernièrement, son bain mis à part. Le prix était correct et Penguin paya le marchand sans plus de cérémonie avant de se diriger de nouveau vers son auberge, un sac en papier callé sous le bras gauche comme elle croquait à pleines dents dans un abricot de l'autre main. Le fruit fut avalé en quelques secondes, et ce fût à ce moment là que la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. La pirate tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un repas digne de ce nom mais fut incapable de s'en souvenir. Entre son inquiétude pour son capitaine et la tâche de gérer les Heart Pirates, la jeune femme n'avait pas chômé ces derniers jours.

Sa démarche était nonchalante comme elle se déplaçait dans les petites rues calmes, ayant vaguement en tête de défier quelqu'un aux échecs – seul Law arrivait à la battre, et depuis qu'il était alité elle n'avait plus sortit l'échiquier. Une bonne partie lui ferait du bien.

Toute à ses pensées, la pirate ne remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la ruelle que lorsque les personnes venant en sens inverse furent à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Surprise, Penguin s'arrêta avant de lever légèrement la tête pour dévisager l'inconnu qui lui faisait face... Pour tomber sur un masque aux bandes verticales bleues et blanches pas si inconnu que ça.

oOo

Les Kid Pirates vivaient leur vie avec joie et allégresse dans le Nouveau Monde, massacrant leurs ennemis sans pitié et avançant toujours plus loin, chaque jour les rapprochant un peu plus de Rough Tell. Ils avaient une bonne avance sur les autres rookies de leur génération, aussi Killer fût-il surprit de tomber nez à nez avec un membre de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law – il était notoire que le Chirurgien de la Mort avait attendu plusieurs semaines avant d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Killer-san ? Que fais-tu ici ?

La familiarité de l'autre pirate dérangea immédiatement le jeune homme. Puis soudain il reconnut son chapeau ridicule : il faisait partit de ceux présents lors de l'incident à l'archipel Shabondy.

\- Et bien, je suppose que je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit Killer.

Les yeux du Heart Pirate étaient cachés par son bonnet, mais un sourire avenant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Rien de bien intéressant, je suis juste venu acheter des fruits.

Sous le choc, Killer ne répondit rien. Est-ce que cet imbécile était en train de faire la conversation à un pirate d'un équipage adverse comme si de rien n'était ? Il devait être aussi cinglé que son capitaine.

\- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ! Un larbin de Trafalgar, rien que ça !

La réplique soudaine de Kid laissa le pirate en face de Killer totalement de marbre, et le jeune homme se demanda si il était très courageux ou très stupide. N'importe qui de censé aurait déjà prit ses jambes à son cou dans sa situation : il était seul et de leur côté ils étaient cinq. Le calme du gars-penguin mit soudain un doute dans l'esprit de Killer, qui fit discrètement signe à ses hommes de faire le tour du bâtiment pour vérifier qu'ils ne venaient pas de tomber la tête la première dans une embuscade.

Le Heart Pirate réagit enfin en voyant les trois hommes rebrousser soudainement chemin, et il changea un peu nerveusement son poids de pied.

\- Hum, quelque chose ne va pas ?

La politesse du jeune homme était tellement incongrue que Killer fut soudain convaincu que c'était un piège. Il devait avoir des gars postés sur le toit, ou bien attendant de l'autre côté de l'allée. Les Heart Pirates avaient du les voir accoster et pensaient profiter de l'occasion pour leur tendre un piège. Kid en revanche ne sembla pas s'embarrasser de telles considérations, s'avançant jusqu'à faire face au pirate ennemi, l'étroitesse de l'allée l'empêchant ainsi de passer sans avoir à bousculer Kid ou Killer. Le malaise du gars-penguin était visible à présent, mais il ne recula pas, ne se sentant apparemment pas directement menacé. Killer tourna discrètement son regard vers les toits, cherchant à détecter les personnes qui le protégeaient.

\- Dis moi larbin, reprit Kid, où est Trafalgar ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, et lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'une voix ferme mais non vindicative.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

Malheureusement pour lui, Kid n'avait jamais été connu pour sa grande patience, et en une fraction de seconde il avait attrapé le gars-penguin par le col, le soulevant de dix bons centimètres du sol.

\- Où. Est. Trafalgar.

Le mouvement effaça momentanément l'ombre du chapeau du pirate, permettant à Killer de voir deux grands yeux verts choqués et déstabilisés. Il comprit alors qu'il n'y avait jamais eut d'embuscade. Et que le gars-penguin était le pire imbécile qu'il ait jamais croisé. Alors que Killer allait intervenir pour demander à son capitaine de lâcher le crétin finit, ce dernier fit une action encore plus stupide que tout le reste.

Il attaqua Kid.

Le mouvement avait été fluide et semblait naturel, et tout s'était déroulé si vite que Killer n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que le Heart Pirate était soudainement à deux mètres d'eux tandis que Kid jurait en se tenant le menton.

\- T'es mort !

.

Parfois, Penguin se demandait si une sorcière ne l'avait pas maudite dans le ventre de sa mère. Avant même sa naissance, elle avait déjà eut la poisse – son père était mort alors que sa vie n'existait que depuis cinq mois. Ensuite, elle était née fille et non garçon, la plus grande déception de sa mère. Et toutes ces catastrophes qui s'enchaînaient, les longues et douloureuses étapes de la maladie, jusqu'à... _ça_. Mais qu'est ce qui avait pu prendre à cet imbécile d'Eustass de la soulever de terre ainsi ? Sa mère ne lui avait jamais apprit à demander poliment les choses ? Merde elle s'était _battue_ au côté de ses types ! Ça signifiait tout de même quelque chose non ?

\- Bon sang Eustass-san on t'a jamais appris qu'on ne soulève pas les gens lors d'une conversation ? Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que je vais te dire où se trouve le cap'tain tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

Un éclair de pure rage passa dans les yeux du roux qui chargea soudain, les poings en avant. Penguin évita les coups avec l'agilité que vous confèrent des années d'arts martiaux malgré l'allée étroite – et sans faire tomber ses pommes. Elle était bien décidée à stopper cette folie tant qu'il en était encore temps.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Eustass-san !

Le jeune homme tendit soudain la main devant lui et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Penguin se retrouva à voler dans sa direction, comme si une main géante venait de se saisir de l'avant de sa combinaison pour la tirer jusqu'à la main tendue de Kid. Qui se referma sur sa gorge. Penguin avait lâché le sac en papier contenant ses courses sous la soudaineté de l'action, et les vilaines pommes roulèrent avec un bruit sinistre sur le sol sale de l'allée.

La jeune fille plaqua par réflexe ses deux mains sur l'avant bras d'Eustass mais ne serra pas et ne chercha pas à se débattre non plus, ayant parfaitement conscience d'avoir perdu d'avance. Les pouvoirs du fruit du démon du roux lui permettaient de l'attirer à lui grâce à sa fermeture éclair à sa guise, et à moins de retirer sa combinaison et ses bottes elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir ici. Sans compter que le pirate était en train de l'étrangler à moitié, si il augmentait plus la pression il allait lui écraser la trachée. La seule chose à faire était de négocier.

\- Ok, hum... et si on discutait ?

Le coup de poing fut aussi violent qu'inattendu, lui fendant la lèvre et la laissant étourdie.

\- Tu vas me dire où se trouve Trafalgar putain de Law, grinça Eustass, et je te laisserais alors ramper jusqu'à lui... si il reste quelque chose de lui lorsque j'en aurais finit.

Aussitôt, le côté protecteur de Penguin prit le dessus – hors de question qu'elle dévoile l'emplacement de son capitaine à quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux alors qu'il se trouvait dans cet état. En tant normal elle aurait guidé elle-même Eustass jusqu'à Law, confiante en les capacités du chirurgien. La pirate n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à quelqu'un comme Eustass. Mais à l'heure actuelle lui dire où était Law revenait à condamner ce dernier à mort, alors elle n'allait sûrement pas lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

\- Non.

.

Killer détourna la tête lorsque Kid plaqua violemment le pirate ennemi contre le mur plus proche – il savait ce qui allait suivre et il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Tuer des gens plus ou moins armés qui l'attaquaient, oui. Tuer des personnes sans défense qui avaient tenté d'assassiner Kid, oui. Tuer ceux qui avaient osé se moquer de son capitaine ou de son rêve, oui. Mais torturer un pirate non vindicatif qui avait toujours montré du respect pour eux et ne souhaitait que protéger son propre capitaine... ça ne lui plaisait pas. Les trois gars qu'il avait envoyés en reconnaissance choisirent ce moment pour réapparaître, et Killer se dirigea vers eux, sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient dire.

\- Négatif, y'a pas le moindre Heart Pirate dans les environs.

\- Je sais, soupira Killer, ils auraient réagit avant que ce gars-penguin ne se prenne le premier coup.

Un bruit plus puissant que les autres résonna soudain dans son dos et Killer serra les dents en entendant le cri de douleur du pirate.

.

Penguin grogna quand Eustass la relâcha enfin, s'appuyant sur le mur dans son dos pour rester debout. Le roux l'avait frappé encore et encore jusqu'à enfoncer son poing si violement dans son estomac que ce fut probablement un miracle qu'elle ne lui vomisse pas l'intégralité de son contenu dessus. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un bon moment, et que le dit contenu était tout simplement absent. La respiration saccadée, la jeune fille cracha du sang par terre avant de lever un regard déterminé vers le pirate.

\- Tu peux me frapper tant que tu voudras, je ne te dirais rien.

Kid grogna avant de la saisir soudainement par l'arrière du crâne, attrapant son bonnet, son col de combinaison et ses cheveux en même temps. Exerçant une forte pression, le pirate lui fit subir une torsion douloureuse du cou, l'obligeant à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire briser la nuque.

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être buté quand tu es _faible_, et sache que de toutes façon d'une manière ou d'une autre tu me diras ce que je veux.

Penguin plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas buté, Eustass-san. Je suis loyal.

.

Le coup qui suivit sa déclaration fit vouloir à Killer être à des kilomètres de là. Ses nakamas avaient finit par s'asseoir sur des caisses de part et d'autres de Kid et du gars-penguin, surveillant les alentours au cas où les Heart Pirates viendraient à la recherche de leur membre manquant. Lequel était à présent roulé en boule tandis que Kid le rouait méthodiquement de coups, veillant à atteindre le plus de surface possible. Un claquement plus fort que le reste résonna dans la ruelle et Killer se demanda quelle articulation venait de lâcher. Au bout de quelques minutes la pluie de coup se stoppa, juste assez longtemps pour que Kid attrape le menton du pirate pour lui demander une nouvelle fois où se trouvait son capitaine.

\- Non.

.

Le coup de pied qui cueillit Penguin à l'estomac l'envoya valser contre le mur d'en face, et un nouveau cri s'échappa de ses lèvres sous la force de l'impact. Kid allait finir par la tuer si il continuait comme ça. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et respirer était si difficile que la jeune femme se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si c'était ce que Law ressentait en ce moment. Si c'était le cas, elle le plaignait sincèrement. Roulant sur le dos, Penguin ne chercha même pas à se lever, sachant pertinemment que de toutes façons Kid la renverrait aussitôt au tapis.

Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que le roux abatte soudainement son pied en pleins sur son torse, ni à la douleur qui se répandit comme une traînée de feu sur son côté droit tandis qu'un "crac" très distinctif résonnait dans l'air. Le choc lui expulsa tout l'air des poumons et pas le moindre son ne sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte. La voix lui revint cependant lorsque le pirate appuya vicieusement sur sa côte cassée, lui arrachant un long hululement d'agonie tandis qu'un second "crac" tout aussi sinistre que le premier résonnait dans l'air.

Dès que Eustass eu retiré son pied de sa poitrine, Penguin se roula en boule sur le côté gauche, luttant frénétiquement pour faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Quelle façon débile de mourir – la pirate n'avait même pas eut l'occasion de se défendre réellement avant d'en arriver là. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas écouté les conseils de Sachi. Grinçant des dents pour ne plus laisser aucun son sortir de sa bouche, la jeune femme se promit qu'elle n'entraînerait personne avec elle dans sa chute. Une forme rouge entra soudain dans son champ de vision et le cerveau embrumé par la douleur de la pirate enregistra que Kid venait de s'accroupir à sa tête.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, larbin. Soit tu me dis où se trouve ton capitaine et je te fou la paix, soit tu persiste à te taire et je te broie la jambe.

Penguin prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant son courage pour faire face à la douleur qui allait venir quand une voix s'éleva soudain.

\- Kid, attends.

La jeune fille se tourna légèrement, levant les yeux jusqu'à tomber sur Killer qui s'accroupi à son tour face à elle.

\- Ecoutes, je sais que tu cherches à protéger ton capitaine, mais tu ne crois pas que tu le dessers en faisant ça ? Tu ne crois pas assez en lui pour penser qu'il a une chance face à Kid ? Tu ne le protèges pas, tu le couvres de honte. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira quand il apprendra ça ?

Un sourire réussit à se frayer un chemin sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se dit que sa façon de penser était très similaire à celle du bras droit d'Eustass. En tant normal, elle aurait été totalement d'accord avec lui – seulement voilà, ce n'était pas un temps normal. Son capitaine devait déjà se battre contre la maladie qui lui rongeait les poumons de l'intérieur, il n'était pas en état de faire face à qui que ce soit. Penguin ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour répondre.

\- Je mourrais avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Mauvaise réponse, déclara simplement Eustass en se relevant.

Si Penguin avait cru souffrir le martyre lorsque ses côtes avaient été brisées, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent dans la jambe gauche. Le capitaine des Kid Pirates n'avait pas mentit – il était littéralement en train de lui broyer la jambe. Son hurlement d'agoni résonna dans toute l'allée, deux octaves plus haut qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Lorsque le pirate cessa enfin de marteler sa jambe brisée, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, et la jeune femme espéra tomber rapidement dans l'inconscience. La pirate n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythme et craignais de finir par dévoiler la position de Law à son bourreau.

Malheureusement pour elle, Eustass attrapa une nouvelle fois le col de sa combinaison pour la soulever à hauteur de ses yeux. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa quand sa jambe gauche bougea – elle avait l'impression que cette dernière était en feu.

\- Je dois admettre que tu es plutôt courageux, déclara Eustass, mais ça ne fait que prolonger ta souffrance.

Penguin ne répondit rien, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix – elle craignait de se mettre à bégayer lamentablement. Son esprit était tellement embué de douleur qu'il était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose, et la jeune femme n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : que ça cesse. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir encaisser beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà subi. Apparemment agacé par son manque de répondant, le roux la plaqua fermement contre le mur sans la lâcher, lui arrachant un long sifflement rauque de douleur.

\- Kid, intervint Killer, il a l'air d'être à sa limite. Tu vas finir par le tuer si tu continues.

Un grognement frustré échappa à Eustass qui finit par relâcher Penguin – qui poussa un gémissement pitoyable en atterrissant sur sa jambe blessée. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui glissa qu'elle allait définitivement avoir besoin de chirurgie si elle espérait marcher de nouveau un jour. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'au rythme auquel elle perdait son sang l'inconscience n'était plus très loin.

\- Il perd trop de sang, déclara Killer, il va y passer.

Le ton du jeune homme était neutre mais Kid ne s'y trompa pas, son second n'appréciait pas du tout la scène. Killer avait toujours été un tendre au fond.

\- Il nous sera plus utile vivant que mort, continua le blond. Mais si tu comptes le tuer fait ça rapidement au moins. Il ne parlera pas.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Kid.

* * *

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime Penguin. Et sinon, la violence c'est mal. Si vous avez une remarque ou une question, n'hésitez pas !

_Bon pique-nique !_

Tsukiba


	3. Chapitre 2

Daaamn, ça fait plus de un an que j'ai commencé cette histoire ? Le temps passe si vite..

Hum, donc (comme je disais dans mon dernier chapitre de Cœur de Pierre) **Short version... Not dead.**

Désolée pour cette trèès longue absence, que je vais m'efforcer de ne plus reproduire. Au cas où vous auriez découvert cette histoire il y a un an, je vous mets un rapide résumé (désolée pour le style télégramme, mais c'est plus simple pour se remémorer une vieille histoire comme celle-là)

**Penguin est une fille qui se fait passer pour un garçon. Law est malade, Penguin sort faire des courses. Elle se retrouve face aux Kid Pirate, Kid veut se battre contre Law. Kid torture Penguin pour savoir où est son capitaine, mais comme il est malade elle fait le choix de se taire pour le protéger. A ce stade, Killer pense que le Heart Pirate va mourir si Kid continue.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le Heart Pirate était dans un sale état. Sa combinaison auparavant beigne clair arborait à présent un panel de couleurs allant du rouge sang au gris sale et poussiéreux des murs et du sol de la ruelle. D'après l'angle anormal qui pointait de son épaule droite, Kid l'avait probablement déboîtée sans même sans rendre compte, et sa jambe gauche n'était plus qu'un sanguinolent amas rouge. Il avait l'air positivement sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche. Kid ne pu s'empêcher de tenter une dernière fois sa chance, s'accroupissant à la tête du gars-penguin avant de lui soulever le menton. Deux yeux verts soulignés de cernes noirs emplis de souffrance se plantèrent dans les siens, un léger voile commençant à les recouvrir.

\- C'est ta dernière chance larbin, tu m'dis où est Trafalgar ou je te laisser crever comme un chien.

Les yeux verts clignèrent, signe que le pirate l'avait entendu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, cracha du sang, toussa et sembla s'étrangler à moitié. Passant sa main sous les épaules du gars-penguin, Kid lui suréleva légèrement le dos pour l'empêcher de se noyer dans son propre sang. La manœuvre fonctionna et le jeune homme sembla se calmer un peu. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix était rauque et brisée d'avoir trop crié.

\- Je t'ai dis... que je... mourrais avant de...

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua avant que son corps ne se détende de nouveau.

\- Je ne te dirais rien.

Kid soupira avant de se relever, énervé par le temps que le larbin de Trafalgar lui faisait perdre. Une petite pointe d'admiration pour le jeune homme était également présente, car bien que la loyauté mal placée du gars-penguin soit une insulte à son capitaine, Kid ne pouvait nier qu'il avait du courage.

\- Killer, fait quelque chose pour arrêter au maximum son saignement, on va l'utiliser comme appas. T'as cinq minutes.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de s'agenouiller près de la jambe du Heart Pirate, tentant d'estimer les dégâts. Par chance une genouillère était cachée dans la doublure de l'uniforme, absorbant la plupart des dégâts dirigés sur la rotule, épargnant ainsi celle-ci. Les autres os n'avaient pas eut autant de chance et le fémur était définitivement cassé à moins deux endroits. La botte en cuir du pirate avait également absorbé une bonne partie des coups, et Killer se surprit à espérer que les os en dessous soient intacts. Il déchanta cependant rapidement en arrachant le tissus pendant à la jambe. Un éclat d'une blancheur tranchant avec tout le reste l'informa qu'en plus d'être cassé, le tibia avait percé la peau juste sous le genou.

Soupirant, le jeune homme déchira la combinaison du Heart Pirate jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, laissant apercevoir son épiderme violacé. Se servant des bandes de tissus ainsi récupérée, Killer entreprit de faire un garrot de fortune au gars-penguin, espérant enrailler un minimum son hémorragie. Il fit ensuite un bandage sommaire aux endroits les plus abîmés, compressant au maximum pour limiter la perte de sang. Le pirate ne bougea pas et pas le moindre son ne sortit de sa bouche durant toute la durée de l'opération, et Killer en déduisit qu'il s'était évanoui. Lorsque il leva le regard de son travail cependant, deux grands yeux verts étaient braqués sur lui. Le gars-penguin ne dit rien, se contentant de le dévisager de ses yeux trop grands et trop verts, comme si il savait ce qui allait suivre.

.

Penguin n'était pas stupide. Quand le second d'Eustass entreprit d'évaluer les dégâts causés à sa jambe, elle su que ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme. Ils allaient l'utiliser comme appât pour attirer Law, alors ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la laisser leur claquer dans les mains. Ils allaient prolonger son agonie le temps d'attirer son capitaine dehors. La jeune femme avait peu de doutes sur le fait que Law se jetterait la tête la première dans le piège – même dans son état jamais il ne laisserait un de ses nakamas se faire tuer sans tout tenter pour le sauver. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait suivit à la base. Et s'était aussi pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser faire. En une fraction de seconde, sa résolution fut prise et elle passa immédiatement à l'acte, craignant de ne plus en avoir le courage si elle attendait trop.

.

Killer écarquilla les yeux en voyant un éclair résolut passer dans les yeux du gars-penguin. Alors que celui-ci ouvrait soudainement la bouche avec l'intention manifeste de se couper la langue, le blond plongea brusquement soudain en avant, le tranchant de sa main allant se loger entre les dents du Heart Pirate. Un grondement furieux échappa au pirate au sol qui s'activa soudain, poussant de toutes ses forces sur Killer, réussissant à le déstabiliser. Le jeune homme avait sous-estimé la quantité d'énergie qu'il restait encore au gars-penguin et il se retrouva soudain à rouler au sol, surprit qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était prit dans la tronche et la perte de sang non négligeable qu'il venait d'essuyer l'autre pirate ait toujours autant de force en lui.

Cependant Killer n'était pas un des onze Supernova pour rien. Roulant avec agilité sur lui-même, le pirate parvint à se jeter sur le gars-penguin avant que ce dernier n'ait eut le temps de tenter de nouveau de suicider. L'impact fut assez puissant pour chasser l'air des poumons du pirate blessé qui poussa un gémissement inarticulé sous le choc. Killer profita de l'étourdissement momentané de l'autre pirate pour lui glisser le pouce dans la bouche, plaquant sa langue contre la paroi inférieure de sa bouche et maintenant fermement sa mâchoire ouverte.

\- La prochaine fois que tu essayes de faire ça, je t'arrache la langue.

Le Heart Pirate se raidit immédiatement à la déclaration faite d'une voix neutre, la visière de son ridicule chapeau cachant ses yeux. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à abandonner, son corps se détendant et sa tête se relevant légèrement, dégageant son visage en signe de soumission. Killer maintint sa position encore quelques secondes en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de se relever, récoltant un grognement étouffé. Kid choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, transportant une croix en fer avoisinant les deux mètres de haut. Killer n'afficha aucune réaction – il était habitué au penchant de son capitaine pour la crucifixion de ses ennemis.

.

Penguin se contenta de grogner sourdement lorsque deux membres des Kid Pirates la soulevèrent de terre pour la placer sur la croix, les pieds joints et les bras tendus perpendiculairement au reste de son corps. Si seulement elle était parvenue à se suicider – à présent que le moment était passé, sa décision avait flanché. Traître et persistant, l'espoir d'être sauvée d'une manière ou d'une autre avait à présent refait surface, sinuant sous sa peau comme un serpent attendant la moindre preuve de faiblesse de sa part pour la mordre sans merci. La jeune femme n'avait pas eut le moindre doute quand au fait que Killer mette sa menace à exécution. Et quand bien même son corps était sérieusement amoché, Penguin était sûre que son capitaine était capable de la remettre totalement sur pieds – seulement voilà, une langue coupée était au-delà du réparable, même pour celui qui avait mangé le fruit Ope Ope. Tout ce que Penguin voulait à présent était dormir. Si seulement elle pouvait tomber dans l'inconscience...

Une douleur aussi insupportable que soudaine dans sa main droite ramena soudain Penguin à la réalité. Le hurlement qu'elle voulait désespérément pousser resta coincé dans sa gorge, ne laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres qu'un faible borborygme inarticulé et enfin, _enfin_, la pirate sombra dans les bras doux et accueillants de l'abandon.

.

L'air choqué du pirate lorsque Kid lui enfonça un pieu en métal dans la main aurait presque été risible si la situation n'avait pas été aussi macabre. Killer se sentit presque soulagé quand le gars-penguin s'évanouit enfin, les yeux révulsés et un filet de sang et de salive mélangés coulant de sa bouche entre ouverte. L'état de sa victime sembla cependant laisser Kid de marbre tandis qu'il finissait de clouer celle-ci à la croix en métal qu'il venait tout juste d'improviser avec les moyens du bord. Avec son habit blanc souillé de sang, de terre et de poussière, le Heart Pirate avait tout du parfait martyre – il ne manquait plus à la scène qu'un groupe de miséreux pleurant à ses pieds pour la rendre parfaitement pittoresque.

Le reste des Heart Pirates semblait tout indiqué.

\- Bon on va devoir faire ça à l'ancienne déclara Kid en soulevant négligemment la croix pour la caler sur son épaule. Toi et toi, vous retournez au bateau chercher une dizaine de gars et vous ratissez la ville en hurlant à Trafalgar qu'on a son gars-penguin. Killer, Wire et moi on va tranquillement aller se poser sur la place principale le temps qu'il se ramène.

Les deux pirates désignés par le roux hochèrent la tête avant de retourner à leur navire.

\- Il a intérêt à se dépêcher, remarqua Wire d'un ton plat, ce type ne passera pas la nuit.

\- Il viendra, affirma Kid, Trafalgar n'est pas le genre de gars qui abandonnent leurs nakamas.

Les citadins jetèrent des regards horrifiés aux pirates en les voyant passer, et rapidement la ville se vida totalement, les civils s'enfermant chez eux de peur de subir le même sort que le Heart Pirate.

oOo

Sachi ne s'inquiéta pas quand il remarqua que Penguin était sortie depuis déjà une demie heure. Il connaissait sa nakama et son faible pour les aliments sucrés. Elle avait du prendre son temps chez le marchand de fruits, hésitant probablement entre acheter des fraises et des abricots – ou peut être tout simplement était-elle tombée sur un confiseur. Ce n'était pas plus mal que la jeune femme prenne un peu le temps de se détendre, depuis que Law était tombé malade elle n'avait quasiment pas dormit et mangeait moins encore. Sachi n'aurait pas été étonné de voir sa nakama s'effondrer soudainement d'hypoglycémie et de fatigue – en réalité, son endurance était tout à fait hors du commun. Pendant un moment, Penguin avait essayé de s'occuper, bidouillant le moteur du sous-marin comme la chef mécanicienne de l'équipage qu'elle était, ou bien en réparant un réfrigérateur en panne à l'hôtel où ils se trouvaient. Mais ses tâches étaient bien trop ordinaires et bien vite son inquiétude avait reprit le dessus.

Quand au bout de cinquante minutes il vit que sa nakama n'était toujours pas revenue de ses courses, Sachi commença à se sentir nerveux. Il lui fallut cependant encore un quart d'heure pour oser formuler ses craintes.

\- Penguin devrait être déjà rentrée.

Mal à l'aise, les Heart Pirates présents se regardèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

\- Elle a peut être croisé un magasin de bonbons en chemin ?

\- ça fait plus d'une heure maintenant, soupira Sachi, c'est trop même pour elle.

\- Il n'y a aucune base Marine sur cette île, et les gars au sous-marin nous auraient appelé si un de leurs bateau avait accosté, résonna Bepo. Elle n'est pas en danger... je crois... désolé.

\- D'autres pirates alors, suggéra un autre homme. Peut être qu'elle a du rosser une bande rookies et qu'elle prend son temps. C'est un bon moyen d'évacuer le stress.

\- A moins que ce ne soit elle qui se soit faite rosser, soupira Sachi en se laissant tomber sur un canapé.

Les Heart Pirates échangèrent des regards mal à l'aise et le silence s'étira pendant quelques instants avant que l'un d'entre eux ne reprenne la parole.

\- Donc... qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- On attend encore vingt minutes, et après on va la chercher, déclara Sachi en retirant ses lunettes de soleil pour se masser les tempes.

L'attente était une chose à laquelle les Heart Pirates étaient habitués. Ils étaient entrés dans le Nouveau Monde plusieurs semaines après tous les autres Supernovas – les Mugiwara exceptés – et avaient un capitaine calculateur qui ne se précipitait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Une fois que les fatidiques vingt minutes se furent écoulées, Sachi se leva pour donner ses ordres. Théoriquement, Penguin était le Second de Law – elle était à la fois le premier membre de l'équipage du Chirurgien de la Mort et la conceptrice du sous-marin. Elle avait été la première à croire en son rêve. Étonnement, la jeune femme s'était toujours acquittée de son rôle de façon exemplaire tout en étant paradoxalement capable de se ruiner la santé lorsque Law n'allait pas bien. Sachi n'avait aucune vocation pour donner des ordres, mais en tant qu'infirmier en chef les autres attendaient de lui des directives quand ni Law ni Penguin n'étaient disponibles.

Il organisa trois équipes de deux, dont une chargée de surveiller Law tendis que les deux autres ratissaient la ville avec discrétion pour retrouver Penguin.

\- N'oubliez pas vos Den-den mushis de poche mais n'appelez qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. On se retrouve quoi qu'il arrive ici dans une heure.

Ses ordres donnés, Sachi se tourna vers Bepo, chargé de rester auprès de Law.

\- Appelles le navire et demande leur d'envoyer deux autres gars ici pour protéger le cap'tain en cas de soucis.

-Aye aye sir !

Satisfait mais toujours contrarié par l'absence de nouvelles de sa nakama, Sachi soupira avant de baisser sa casquette sur ses yeux. Penguin faisait partit des membres de l'équipage les plus puissants, et son intuition lui disait que ce n'était pas une boulangerie-pâtisserie à la devanture alléchante qui était responsable de son retard.

.

A peine la porte de l'auberge ouverte, les pirates se rendirent compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Une ombre menaçante planait sur les rues étrangement désertes de la ville, et la peur semblait suinter de partout, presque palpable. D'un geste, Sachi ordonna la discrétion à ses nakamas et leur dit à voix basse que le plan avait changé.

Ils restaient tous les quatre ensembles.

C'était un pari risqué car leurs risques d'être repérés augmentaient avec leur nombre, mais en cas d'attaque mieux valait qu'ils soient capables de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Le groupe ne mit cependant pas longtemps à repérer deux hommes marchant d'un pas décidé au milieu d'une rue. Restant dans l'ombre, les Heart Pirates les suivirent. Les inconnus s'arrêtèrent au bout de la rue et l'un d'eux se mit à crier.

\- Trafalgar ! Ceci est un message de Eustass Cap'tain Kid ! On tien ton gars-penguin et si tu tien à sa tête viens le récupérer sur la place principale ! Il ne passera pas la nuit alors sois là !

Puis, une fois le message délivré, les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin pour aller déclamer leur texte deux rues plus loin. Les Heart Pirates n'attendirent cependant pas suffisamment longtemps pour les voir faire, déjà Sachi avait ordonné le retour à l'auberge. Le jeune homme sentait la peur lui compresser la poitrine, comme une main glacée s'amusant à serrer son cœur de ses doigts impitoyables. Que faire, _que faire_ ? Sachi n'était pas fait pour prendre des décisions. C'était le rôle de Law, le rôle de Penguin, pas le sien.

Que pouvait-ils _faire_ ?

Répondre à la provocation de Eustass était inutile, et de toutes façons même si Law était capable de se lever il n'attendrait probablement jamais la place. Prévenir leur capitaine était donc hors de question, si les Kid Pirates faisaient tout ça c'était qu'ils ignoraient leur position. Ils devaient conserver cet atout au maximum, la sécurité de Law était le principal. Le jeune homme se fit soudain la réflexion que Penguin avait du se faire interroger en vain et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Le messager avait dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la nuit.

Ces enfoirés avaient torturé Penguin.

La rage mêlée à la peur lui firent accélérer le pas, et en quelques minutes ils étaient de retours à l'auberge. Bepo accueillit leur retour avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Déjà ? Vous n'êtes partis que depuis vingt minutes...

\- On sait où elle est, coupa Sachi en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle a été capturée par les Kid Pirates.

Sachi fit un bref résumé de ce qu'ils avaient entendu et Bepo plaqua ses pattes contre sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés par le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Il faut aller la sauver !

La tension sembla monter d'un cran dans la pièce tendis que tous les regards se tournaient vers Sachi. Ils attendaient de lui un ordre, un avis, une _décision_. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait haïr ça !

\- On ne _peut pas_, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Dans le silence de mort qui suivit sa déclaration, on voix rauque retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Bien sûr que si.

* * *

**Nda :** Voilà, encore une fois désolée pour la longue absence. La suite sortira en février ! N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions !


	4. Chapitre 3

Je suis toujours en vie, et j'écris toujours cette histoire... lentement, mais surement. Croyez le ou pas, mais j'ai un vrai plan pour cette fiction, et ça prendra le temps qua ça prendre mais j'irais jusqu'au bout ! Petit résumé des précédents chapitres pour les quelques pauvres âmes qui suivraient cette histoire :

**Résumé : Law est gravement malade, Penguin (une femme se faisant passer pour un homme) veille sur lui tout en négligeant sa propre santé. Penguin tombe sur Kid qui décide de la torturer pour savoir où se trouve Law. Killer n'apprécie pas mais laisse son capitaine faire. Comme Penguin ne parle pas, KId l'utilise pour forcer Law à sortir de sa cachette. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessinait la silhouette élancée de Trafalgar Law, sa forme longiligne reposant de tout son poids sur le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer. Des cernes d'un noir charbonneux lui mangeaient le contour des yeux, tranchant avec la pâleur maladive de sa peau sous son hâle naturel. A la vue de son capitaine, Sachi bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu n'as pas la for-

\- Nous allons chercher Pen. _Maintenant_.

La voix du chirurgien ne souffrait aucune réplique et Sachi tressaillit, partagé entre son envie pressente d'obéir et son bon sens lui hurlant la stupidité d'un tel geste. S'humectant les lèvres, le pirate décida d'orienter la conversation sur un autre terrain pour tenter de résonner son capitaine.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques minutes seulement. J'ai eu une quinte de toux et quand Pen n'est pas venue je me suis levé.

C'était bien leur capitaine ça, de se soucier de ses nakamas avant lui-même.

\- Je voulais qu'elle me fasse un thé, poursuivit le chirurgien.

Bon, autant pour lui. Law avait toujours été égoïste après tout – ça venait avec la panoplie de capitaine pirate semblerait-il.

\- Vous êtes rentrés quand j'ai atteins la porte, continua Law de sa voix déformée par la bronchopneumonie, alors j'ai décidé de vous écouter.

Le pirate fit un pas mal assuré dans la pièce, flancha et tomba en avant – un de ses nakamas le rattrapa in extremis.

\- Tch. On dirait que je ne n'irais pas loin. Vous allez devoir demander à ce cher Eustass-ya de venir ici.

Les poils de Bepo se hérissèrent tandis que tous les pirates dans la pièce manifestaient leur désaccord. Intransigeant, Law leva une main – aussitôt, le silence se fit.

\- D'après ce que vous venez de dire, Penguin est entre les mains d'un homme qui veut savoir ma position. C'est donc qu'ils ont essayé en vain de la faire parler. Alors maintenant vous allez filer me chercher Eustass-ya. _Tout de suite_. Je sais ce que je fais.

De nouveau, l'ordre claqua, irréfutable. La volonté d'obéir se disputa en Sachi à l'envie de protéger son capitaine.

\- Elle a fait tous ces efforts pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas ta localisation, on devr-

\- Sachi ! Eustass-ya veut un combat loyal avec moi. Il ne me fera rien.

L'affirmation ébranla le pirate qui ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Il est assoiffé de sang et n'hésite pas à massacrer ses adversaires sans la moindre pitié !

\- Il me l'a dit, Sachi. Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans le Nouveau Monde. Il veut un duel à la régulière, l'arrogant ! Il ne me fera rien tant que je suis dans cet état. _Va_ maintenant !

Le troisième ordre et l'argumentaire de son capitaine eurent raison de Sachi qui s'élança vers la porte de sortie tandis que dans son dos Law désignait deux autres gars pour l'accompagner. Le jeune homme détestait la mission qu'on venait de lui confier, il détestait mettre la vie de son capitaine en danger, même sur son propre ordre. Et il détestait par-dessus tout d'avoir argumenté pour abandonner un camarade.

oOo

Les Kid Pirates attendaient depuis presque une heure lorsque la délégation des Heart Pirates se présenta enfin. Tous affublés du même survêtement ridicule et leurs visages cachés par des couvre-chefs plus ou moins raffinés et leurs hauts cols, leurs démarches trahissaient leur nervosité. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en avisant leur nakama crucifié et Killer sentit Kid sourire à sa gauche. Le roux avait toujours eut un certain sens du spectacle.

\- Quoi, Trafalgar m'envoie encore ses larbins ? Dégagez si vous voulez pas finir comme lui. Seul votre capitaine m'intéresse.

Un des trois hommes s'avança et Killer l'identifia comme l'un de ceux présents lors de la vente aux enchères à Shabondy. Quand il parla, sa voix était aussi glacée que les îles de North Blue.

\- Notre capitaine nous envoie t'informer qu'il a bien reçu ton message, mais est actuellement... _indisposé_.

Kid fronça les sourcils.

\- J'vous ai dis que j'avais pas de temps à perdre avec des sous-fifres ! Si Trafalgar veut revoir son gars-penguin en vie il ferait mieux de ramener ses fesses ici !

Le pirate adverse resta parfaitement stoïque malgré la rage froide clairement visible dans sa posture crispée.

\- Le capitaine ne peut pas se déplacer. Il est malade.

Killer fronça les sourcils sous son masque. Malade ? Trafalgar Law ? Impossible. A sa gauche, Kid était probablement parvenu à la même conclusion car un rire dérisoire lui échappa.

\- Sérieusement, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ? _Malade_ ?

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, Eustass Kid-san. La vie de notre nakama est en jeu.

Et en effet, la voix du Heart Pirate était mortellement sérieuse, insinuant le doute dans l'esprit de Killer.

\- Si vous essayer de nous rouler, commença le blond, vous le regretterez.

\- Qu'y gagnerions nous, répliqua le pirate ennemi. Si notre capitaine était en pleine possession de ses moyens tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Un reniflement dédaigneux échappa à Kid.

\- Cet imbécile de gars-penguin refusait de nous dire où se trouvait Trafalgar, il a scellé lui-même son sort.

Les deux Heart Pirates restés silencieux jusque là s'animèrent et l'un d'eux prit la parole.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça de Penguin ! Si le cap'tain n'avait pas eut cette saleté de virus il vous aurait directement mené à lui !

Un nouveau silence suivit la déclaration du pirate. Kid jeta un regard songeur à leur otage – si c'était vrai alors... Il avait vraiment fait preuve d'une loyauté exemplaire et pas du tout déplacée. Killer soupira avant de se tourner vers son capitaine.

\- On ne perd rien à y aller. De toutes façons si ils mentent... Il suffira de tous les tuer.

Le pirate masqué accompagna sa déclaration d'un petit haussement d'épaules – après tout, au point où ils en étaient... Énervé, Kid se leva en grognant avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers les envoyés de son rival.

\- Je vais vous suivre, mais je vous jure que si c'est un piège vous me supplierez de vous tuer bien avant que j'en ai finit avec vous.

Le porte-parole du groupe hocha sèchement la tête avant de s'exprimer de nouveau de son ton glacial, désignant son nakama crucifié du menton.

\- Serait-il possible de le descendre de là à présent ?

\- Quoi, demanda Kid avec un sourire arrogant, on n'aime pas la vue ?

\- Pas vraiment non, répondit le Heart Pirate d'un ton froid et médical. D'autant plus que vu l'état de sa jambe gauche, il va mourir asphyxié dans peu de temps.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Un soupir agacé s'échappa de la bouche de l'envoyé qui remonta ses lunettes de soleil avant d'élaborer.

\- Son poids repose sur ses bras qui se fatiguent à cause de l'effort. Des crampes et des tensions vont bientôt apparaître, se répandant jusqu'aux pectoraux. Si ça continue comme ça ils vont se paralyser, ainsi que ses muscles intercostaux. Il ne pourra plus respirer, et du à l'augmentation du gaz carbonique dans ses poumons – et donc dans son sang – son cœur va accélérer, détruisant ses dernières réserves d'oxygène. Pour faire simple, il va s'affaisser sur ses poumons.

Killer comprit immédiatement la logique du résonnement et regarda l'envoyé d'un œil neuf. Si ce type n'était pas médecin, il avait passé quelques heures près de tables d'opération pour posséder une telle précision. Le blond remarqua également que son propre capitaine avait perdu le fil à la deuxième phrase du Heart Pirate, aussi prit-il la parole.

\- Il a raison.

Ne remettant pas la parole de son second en doute une seule seconde, Kid haussa les épaules avec indifférence avant d'utiliser son pouvoir pour déclouer le gars-penguin de sa croix. Un cri étranglé échappa à ce dernier comme le roux le rattrapait et il crachota légèrement, semblant chercher à reprendre son souffle – le choc avait été suffisant pour le réveiller de son état quasi comateux. Killer sentit une vague de haine se diriger contre eux mais aucun Heart Pirate ne fit le moindre geste. Un juron très imagé s'échappa en revanche des lèvres de leur otage et Killer ne pu s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil étonné. Il ne pensait pas que le gars-penguin puisse connaître de tels mots – ça ne collait juste pas avec le reste du personnage.

\- Vous voyez ? Il est bien vivant et a la bouche pleine d'insanités, déclara Kid.

Un grondement indigné s'échappa du pirate dans ses bras mais il ne chercha pas à se débattre, se contentant de tourner la tête légèrement vers ses nakamas. Killer était curieux de connaître l'expression de son visage, mais celui-ci était caché par le col de son uniforme et ce stupide bonnet à pompon. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis le pirate aux lunettes de soleil hocha de nouveau sèchement la tête avant de se retourner.

\- Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à notre capitaine.

Kid tendit leur otage à Wire qui le prit dans ses bras sans que personne n'échange le moindre mot. Les Heart Pirates marchaient vite, mais il fallut tout de même un bon quart d'heure pour qu'ils arrivent à destination. Killer avait sentit la patience de son capitaine diminuer lentement mais sûrement au cours de la marche, et il se dit que Trafalgar avait intérêt à la jouer finaude si il tenait à la vie de son gars-penguin. Les pirates s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une auberge à la devanture classique, et l'un des Heart Pirate alla toquer quatre coups à la porte, appelant son capitaine dans un murmure.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, révélant tout d'abord la forme imposante de l'ours blanc de l'équipage – celui qui faisait du kung-fu. Ce ne fut que lorsque le plantigrade eut franchit le seuil que Killer remarqua Trafalgar – et il su aussitôt que ses envoyés avaient dit vrai. D'une incroyable pâleur pour sa peau d'ordinaire mâte et arborant des cernes plus prononcés que jamais, le Supernova avait l'air à l'article de la mort. Appuyé de tout son poids sur l'ours, il se servait de son nodachi comme d'un bâton de marche.

Le pirate ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pâlit davantage et laissa s'échapper une quinte de toux grasse et bruyante le pliant presque en deux.

\- Wow. T'as l'air sur le point de claquer, Trafalgar.

Kid avait raison bien sûr, le chirurgien semblait positivement sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche.

\- Bronchopneumonie, déclara Trafalgar lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle. Les symptômes sont bien plus violents que la maladie en elle-même. Dans un mois je serais comme neuf.

Le regard du pirate jusque là condescendant se posa soudain sur son nakama blessé, durcissant instantanément. Le chirurgien sembla littéralement passer le gars-penguin au rayon X, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur sa jambe sanglante avant de remonter à son visage.

\- T'es dans un sale état.

C'était une simple affirmation, clinique, dénuée de sentiments. Quand il répondit, le gars-penguin avait un sourire fatigué dans la voix.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas désolé. Tu n'aurais pas du sortir.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant de porter son regard sur Kid.

\- Eustass-ya ne va rien me faire. Il est venu pour un duel, pas pour l'occasion de m'achever. N'est ce pas ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. T'es pathétique Trafalgar, j'gagnerais rien à te tuer maintenant.

Un sourire légèrement vantard étira les lèvres du malade qui regarda de nouveau son nakama blessé.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Je maintien que tu es trop téméraire, Law.

Plusieurs Heart Pirates hochèrent la tête, mais leur capitaine balaya leurs inquiétudes d'un revers de la main avant de durcir de nouveau son regard.

\- Je suis venu comme tu me l'as demandé, Eustass-ya. Maintenant j'apprécierais que tu me remettes mon nakama, histoire que je le rafistole.

Lorsque Kid ne répondit pas immédiatement, Killer su qu'il allait encore agir sur un coup de tête – devoir reporter son combat avec Trafalgar devait vraiment l'avoir énervé.

\- Tu sais quoi, Trafalgar ? Je crois que je vais le garder comme caution.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du chirurgien qui resta cependant de marbre. Il répondit d'un ton froid et sec.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Eustass-ya. C'est moi que tu veux, pas lui.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Kid, mais en le gardant je suis sûr que tu viendras le chercher. De toutes façons vu ton état tu ne seras pas en mesure de l'aider.

Killer s'attendait à ce que le Chirurgien de la Mort proteste ou lance une réplique cinglante avec toute la verve qui le qualifiait, mais il se contenta de dévisager Kid, comme si il avait du mal à assimiler ses paroles. Étrangement, le gars-penguin fut le premier à réagir.

\- Sachi !

Son appel fit réagir le pirate aux lunettes de soleil qui se précipita sur Trafalgar au moment où une violente quinte de toux le secouait. Le capitaine pirate mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle, lourdement appuyé sur l'ours et le dénommé Sachi. Qu'il n'est pas lâché son nodachi était probablement un miracle en soit. Quand enfin la crise se calma, le gars-penguin reprit la parole d'une voix anormalement autoritaire et ferme pour quelqu'un dans son état.

\- Je peux rester avec eux si c'est ce qu'ils veulent. C'est bon, je sais que tu viendras me chercher.

Une grimace énervée tordit momentanément les traits du Chirurgien de la Mort avant qu'il ne retrouve sa composition. Il échangea un long regard avec son nakama blessé avant d'incliner la tête en soupirant. Se redressant légèrement, le jeune homme porta une main à ses yeux, se massant les paupières. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Quand il redressa la tête, ses yeux étaient toutefois clairs et perçants – il dirigea son regard sur Kid.

\- Premièrement, commença le chirurgien, tu dois me promettre qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait-

\- Capt'ain, l'interrompit Sachi, on ne peut pas-

Trafalgar leva une main en l'air, coupant net toute protestation.

\- Et deuxièmement, Sachi viendra avec vous pour le soigner.

C'était plus qu'équitable, et Killer hocha la tête avec approbation. Kid haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

\- Je promets que Penguin ne cherchera pas à s'enfuir ni à vous porter préjudice sur mon honneur de capitaine, mais tu dois me promettre sur le tien que personne ne le forcera à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas et que personne ne le _touchera_, insista le capitaine des Heart Pirates.

\- Ouais, ouais je promets, répondit Kid d'un ton légèrement énervé. Pour qui tu me prends ? Dans l'état où il est il va claquer si je lui colle une baffe.

Un hoquet indigné échappa au gars-penguin – sérieusement, Penguin était son _vrai nom_ ? - tendit que Trafalgar hochait sèchement la tête.

\- Et il aura accès à un Den-den-mushi pour me contacter, rajouta le chirurgien.

Kid balaya l'affirmation d'un revers de la main énervé, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir... Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que tu sois sur les docs dans trois jours.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être capable de me tenir debout tout seul avant au moins douze jours.

On grognement frustré échappa à Kid.

\- Tu te fou de moi ? J'vais pas poireauter sur cette île merdique pendant douze jours !

\- De toutes façons le temps de chargement du log est d'une semaine, contrat Trafalgar. Tu devra attendre au moins ce temps là.

\- Je te donne neuf jours et pas un de plus !

\- Onze.

Le ton du chirurgien était sans appel et Killer sentit une puissante vague d'irritation émaner de son capitaine. Tournant brusquement les talons, Kid fit trois pas vers le port avant de jeter un regard à son rival par-dessus son épaule.

\- T'as dix jours Trafalgar, après ça je bute ton gars-penguin.

Le chirurgien inclina la tête, acceptant le délai.

\- Sachi, tu vas avec eux.

Un des Heart Pirates qui était sortis à la suite de Trafalgar tendis une mallette au pirate aux lunettes de soleil, et celui-ci hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers Wire qui tenait toujours le gars-penguin dans ses bras. Killer réagit immédiatement, une de ses lames s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la gorge du Heart Pirate.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a là dedans.

\- Du matériel médical, répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant la mallette. Je vais lui faire une injection de tranquillisants tout de suite.

Killer hocha la tête avant de ranger son arme tout en reculant d'un pas. Sachi remonta la manche de son nakama blessé, pris quelques fractions de seconde pour trouver une veine à son coude et enfonça l'aiguille sous la peau d'une main experte. En quelques instants, le contenu de la seringue avait disparut et cette dernière était de nouveau dans la mallette. Sur ce, il rajusta légèrement sa position dans les bras de Wire, avant d'emboîter le pas aux Kid Pirates. Toujours prudent, Killer se plaça de l'autre côté de Sachi sans pour autant sortir ses armes.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je posterais le prochain... Bah je sais pas quand exactement, mais ce qui est sûr est qu'il sortira avant novembre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si ça vous en avez envie ! Je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à la prochaine


End file.
